Highschool Machiavellianism DxD
by Dragons123d
Summary: (Highschool DXD X Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism Crossover Challenge by Nerf585) We all know that Issei had a normal family before he was turned into a devil. But what if that was a lie? What if Issei was only their adopted son? Saved by a woman named Kirukiru Amou and that she, even more shockingly, is his biological mother.
1. Chapter 1

Issei could only watch as the spear went through his gut, coughing up blood as his vision faded. Raynare grinned, but stopped as she felt something strike her from behind. The feeling was like a blade had sliced into her skin and cut deep. The next slice caused her to cry out and collapse, blood pooling below her form. Above her was a woman that looked no older than twenty or twenty one years old, eyes looking upon her in mild disgust. Raynare could see something else in the woman's eyes, cold and cruel.

"Seems this little crow has learned that it is not the raptor that hunts and kills." The woman said flatly, licking the blood off her hands like it was finely made sauce.

The fallen angel whimpered, unable to move out of fear and terror. The woman finished licking her fingers and seemed to decide on her fate in that moment. With a small smile, the woman kicked Raynare in the head, knocking the supernatural being out cold before turning to Issei's fallen body. Walking over and kneeling next to him, she gently brushed his bangs out of his eyes and cooed. Her next words seemed to chill the air and make it grow colder.

"My little Nomura sired son, it's been a long, long time...Mommy's home~." She said before giggling, her arms picking up the boy and leaving the fallen angel behind.

* * *

With a groan, Issei woke up, his dreams filled with the images of a woman with an insane smile and soft but deadly eyes. Slowly sitting up, he jumped as he saw the same woman in an armchair across from him, speaking in a gently but cold tone to his parents.

"...And I've come to take my son back and raise him, at the privately owned Aichi Symbiosis Academy. Yes, I know of the "correcting" they do there but he won't go through that, they'll have to defeat me first beforehand to even touch him. Besides, his father is there learning as well." She said, a smile forming on her lips as she sipped from a cup.

Mrs. Hyoudou frowned before nodding in acceptance. "I see...at least tell me if you'll make sure he finishes his schoolwork and do his best."

The woman nodded, "If he doesn't, then I'll have to correct it myself, nothing too harmful but lasting to remind him to not do it again."

The two elder Hyoudou's nodded before getting up and leaving Issei and the woman alone in the living room. She looked at Issei and her eyes softened before she got up, putting the cup on the coffee table, walking over and kneeling next to him. Her hand gently ran through his hair, making him relax instinctively before smiling.

"Guess you haven't forgotten me completely, my son." She said, her smile losing some of its coldness.

"Y-your son?" Issei squeaked, he looked nothing like her!

"Yes, Issei, you are my son, my flesh and blood. But it seems you have gained the attention of the world you were born into earlier than expected." She mused quietly.

"What do you mean?" Issei said, not really understanding what she was saying.

The woman smiled and sat on the coffee table, looking him over with calm but soft gaze. Issei shivered but returned her gaze with one of confusion.

"I am Amou Kirukiru, your biological mother, half devil half human daughter of a Devil and a human." She said, her eyes growing icy. "I have come to collect you after I was forced to abandon you, luckily, the Hyoudou's took you in."

Issei blinked then rubbed his cheeks, still confused, this woman looked no younger than twenty. How in the world could she be his mother? She seemed to notice his frustration and chuckled lightly.

"You and I are part Devil, my little Issei, we age much more slowly that the common human populace will. You look like your fourteen to fifteen years old but your older than that, yes?" Amou said, as if she wanted him to answer it for himself.

He could only nod before laying back down, his head starting to ache from the revelation.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow for Aichi Symbiosis Academy, your adoptive parent have already gotten the paperwork done and they have already signed over the work needed and seen the proof of my claim to being your mother." Amou said, standing up and looking at Issei.

She turned towards the stairs to head to his room before stopping and looking back at him. "I would suggest you say goodbye to those you call your friends and family, once we leave, we're not coming back."

Issei groaned before finding a phone to call up his friends one last time as his mother went up the stairs to pack his bags.

* * *

Amou Kirukiru looked at her phone as the plane leveled out, her son next to her in their first class seats. Of course, it had taken a great deal of explanation for Issei to believe that he was indeed her son, the little mistake (not really for her) that was the conception of herself and her love interest, Nomura Fudou. Sure, he had been very young at the time but he never remembered the incident, he was a child when it happened after all.

Sixteen years had separated herself and her son, allowing Nomura to grow up into the handsome man she knew he would be.

Her fingers quietly put in the number to the head of the Academy, as she put in an earpiece to talk without having to distract Issei. The phone rang twice before the headmaster of the academy answered, her voice crisp.

"Hello?"

Amou smiled coolly "Hello Headmaster, I do hope you know why I am calling?"

The woman on the other end was silent before consenting that she did. Amou's smile grew before she continued crisply.

"Then you know that since Aichi Symbiosis Academy is my territory, you have no real power to remove me from my land. Now, I believe you have a new student, one Issei Kirukiru, formerly Hyoudou."

"I do, Miss Kirukiru…" The solemn answer came, resigned.

"Good...Good, now, I expect a suite for me and my son in the Girl's dorms, with all the bells and whistles…" Amou almost ended the call before adding, "Oh, and tell no one of my "re-transfer", Headmaster."

The woman sighed "I'll do my best, good day, Miss Kirukiru."

The call ended. Amou could only smile, what a surprise she had in store for her man, Nomura. Pulling the earpiece from her ear, Amou pulled out a book and started reading it as the plane continued it's flight onwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Aichi Symbiosis Academy was quiet as the dark settled in, every student was either in bed or doing things in their dorms. However, five of the students were not in bed or relaxing. All were in a meeting with the headmaster of the school, all five girls were tense and not pleased in the slightest.

"What do you mean Amou is returning?!" Mary Kikakujou demanded, her eyes flashing, hand on her rapier hilt, the other holding her French to Japanese translation book.

The headmaster looked at the five before sighing, after the events of the incident that got Amou transferred in the first place, it was easy to see why they wouldn't take this news well, even though she had tried to hide it from them.

"Amou Kirukiru is coming back with her son, I have no control over this as my hands are tied and I am out of my league here." The Headmaster said softly, looking at Mary.

"The EMPRESS procreated...very strange for her to do so~" Satori Tamaba said in her dreamy tone, her eyes looking at the paper on the Headmaster's desk.

"Even so," Rin Onigawara calmly, with some difficulty, stated "If her son is like the other men that have come here, then he shall be corrected."

The headmaster sighed, forcing herself from even touching her face in exasperation. "Amou won't allow you to touch him, you'll have to defeat her to even be able to "correct" Issei Kirukiru."

Warabi Hanasaka spoke up "Hyohyohyo~! It seems that Issei is a known pervert. The Headmaster over Kuoh Academy let it his antics and his fellow friends continue but lawed down the law on if they went any further."

"While it may of been a safe move for the Kuoh Headmaster, it will not be tolerated here by any means." Inaba Tsukuyo said in a soft but firm tone.

The Headmaster nodded, knowing it was going to be this way with the Supreme Five Swords. But this was really out of her hands, so she looked at the five girls before speaking very clearly.

"All of you, I do not want to have another incident like before, if this is Amou's son, then you all better be on your best behavior. You all know that Amou was a very diligent student here, all high grades and completed her work on time. If she is going to be around her son a great deal, his grades will also be like her's or at least better than before."

She paused before continuing, having the Supreme Swords attention all on her. "I highly suggest, no, advise you all to not attack the dragoness son or we will a suffer, much like Kyoubou and her cub. All of you know that Amou is much more dangerous than you all, Miss Tsukuyo included, as she is now a mother. This makes her more dangerous and should be treated with delicate care."

They all nodded before Mary spoke up "Headmaster, who is Issei's biological father? It doesn't say on his form."

"That," The headmaster said quietly, "I have no idea, Miss Kikakujou. I simply have no idea."

* * *

The next morning, Issei and his mother stood inside the gates of the private academy. The former Kuoh Academy student knew of Aichi Symbiosis Academy, due to the massive rivalry in all things kendo and sword fighting. The two Academy's rivalry was known throughout all of Japan, the top two schools that shared the number one spot. He had gone to one of the tournaments and learned pretty early on just how bad it was.

Now, here he was, in the rival's home turf and next to him was his mother. Sure, this wouldn't go badly in any way. Issei sighed and tightened his grip on his suitcase, not wanting to suffer any of the so called "corrections" that he had heard about from others.

"Chin up, Issei," His mother said, a step or two ahead of him, "There are no classes today, tomorrow is when you'll officially start here. We're just going to settle in and look around the Academy, alright?"

"Alright, mom." Issei said, still not really up to getting corrected on his first day here.

* * *

Mary Kikakujou looked down at Amou and her son, Issei, frowning slightly. Her assistant, Chocka Baragasaki (formerly Regina Delle Farfalle) looked out as well, curious at the newcomers. The French-Japanese student turned away from the window, muttering in her native language.

Chocka looked at her before returning her gaze to the two down below, not knowing that Mary was having a hard time with her thoughts. Split between the new transfer and Nomura, her mind was really turning into a lewd filled battlefield and neither side seemed to be winning. Yes, she was madly in love with Nomura but something was really making her have second thoughts, thoughts she didn't want! It was really _Circonstance_...er...aggravating!

As the pair walked away, Mary started feeling like herself again. Shaking her mind free of the lewd thoughts, Mary looked out the window before sighing in relief.

* * *

Amou smirked at the girls in the women's dormitories, all shocked and fearful. Sure, she had returned but they were really scared of her son behind her. He needed his rest, especially after explaining a bit about devils, and some of the reasons why she acted more human than devil herself. Of course, given that she was only a devil due to her father being one, an extra devil family who had bedded her mother. Simple as that.

His mistake was that she was the heir to the family since he was the only one left until her birth. She had lived five peaceful years with her mother until her father came around to "rectify his mistake" as she remembered him saying before beheading her mother. When he had turned on her, he found his daughter's hands, covered in blood and holding his beating heart. She remembered it clearly, his gasping breaths, the look of shock and the blood.

She smirked, the blood was something else, her talent in being able to figure out who a person was. Though, she had a slight addiction to blood itself ever since. That didn't matter though, after her father's death, she took over the family name, having it changed to her mother's name as a way to add insult to injury. For years, she grew and learned how to use her hands as blades, like swords. She then cut off all her wings at eighteen, tearing out the wing bones after slicing the wing off.

"You want to know why I am cutting them off?!" She remembered shouting at the maid, who was struck with fear and shock. "I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH THE FILTH THAT BUTCHERED MY MOTHER AND THESE WINGS ARE ONLY REMINDERS OF THAT FILTH!"

After that, Amou started living on Earth after that was easy, slowly building up her base of power. Then she had gotten drunk one night and bedded Nomura, who was only a child, only four or five at the time. That was how her Issei was conceived, she abandoned him a few weeks later though, having set her sights on Nomura. Well, here she was, sixteen years later with her son and so close to her Nomura.

She hadn't noticed that her son had left the suite to look for the kitchen until his scream echoed through the building. Her body stiffened before she started running, running towards the sound of her son's scream.

* * *

Only a few minutes before, Issei had finished up putting his clothing into the dresser next to his mother's before heading out to find the kitchen. Sure, it wasn't a safe idea to do it alone but he was hungry. By the time he found the kitchen, he had nearly run into several near death accidents that he somehow avoided by the skin of his teeth. Reaching the doors to the kitchen, he entered and started looking around for something simple, like an apple or banana.

Finding some apples, he started to leave before he found himself facing a very large bear and a girl riding atop the mammals back. His blood froze as he looked at the pair, unable to make a sound. The bear however, wasn't in the same position as Issei.

" _ **RAAUUGH!**_ " The animal roared, teeth bared in a viscous show.

Issei did the only thing any reasonable human being would do, he screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH!"


	3. Chapter 3

Amou ran into the kitchen to find a peculiar scene, her son was getting licked all over his face by Kyou-bou and her master, Warabi Hanasaka looked on in confusion. Amou hummed in surprise but walked over to her son and checked him over, Kyou-bou backing up when she got close. Noticing no real loss of limb or wound, Amou nodded and looked at Kyou-bou.

"Playing with the pup are we?" She asked coolly, her warning non-verbally heard.

Kyou-bou nodded slowly before backing up, Issei looking at the bear before lifting up an apple for her to eat. The massive mammal ate the fruit out of his hand before her master spoke up.

"Hyohyohyo~, Kyou-bou found a new friend to play with." Warabi said before having Kyou-bou turn and they left the mother and son alone.

Amou didn't say anything before gently helping her son to his feet and taking one of his many apples. Leading him back to their room, Amou let her son get ready for bed before closing the door behind her as she headed to the headmaster's office. As she walked towards it, she thought on what she could give to her son as a gift but also a weapon to defend himself. Something came to her mind as she placed her hand on the door handle.

Knocking before entering, Amou walked up and sat in one of the chairs before the Headmaster's desk, waiting to be recognized by her. The Headmaster looked up and sighed before nodding to Amou.

"May I inquire what you need, Miss Kirukiru?"

Amou smiled crisply before answering "Yes, I would like some work done for the allowance of my son to have his own weapons in the school grounds."

The Headmaster nodded, finding a folder and pulling out the paperwork. As she lifted her pen, the woman looked at Amou. The half Devil let the silence continue before telling her what weapons she wanted.

"Wrist blades." Amou said, looking directly at the Headmaster.

The Headmaster stopped dead, her pen hovering over the paper in surprise, "Wrist blades?"

"Yes, your school handles swords and martial arts quite well but think about if the two were combined into one style? The wrist blade is the perfect mix of the two, short swords above the wrist that works with hand to hand combat for way more deadly and destructive means of defeating your enemy." Amou said, laying it out as it was.

The Headmaster was silent before writing down the name of the weapon in question on the form. Amou waited until the paper was moved over to her and the pen held out to be used. Taking it, Amou filled out the needed information to get the weapon into the school before signing her name and passing it back to the Headmaster. She signed the rest before looking at Amou, her eyes showing no emotion.

"You know that this will cause a stir among the Swords." She said.

Amou nodded, smirking a little "Of course, once they hear, I'm going to see if they can figure out what I plan for them to do."

The Headmaster frowned, "What do you mean "Plan for them to do"? They do not know hand to hand combat like Mister Fudo is able to do."

"Of course I know that, I was going to train him myself but I need one of the Swords to teach him how to defend himself with his weapons." Amou said smoothly.

The Headmaster nodded before putting the papers away and closing the file.

"They'll be sent out tonight, the weapons will be here in the afternoon of tomorrow."

Amou smiled "Good, good, that will do just nicely, Headmaster."

* * *

Issei looked curiously at the classroom before finding a seat, of course, he was early. Not wanting to make a terrible impression on the first day, Issei sighed and looked at his clothing, a blue jacket over a white shirt, blue pants along with black shoes and white socks. He had refused the red tie, he had a really bad memory about ties in general.

As the time for classes to start drew closer, Issei found himself reading from his textbook, never noticing a certain someone enter the room and paused at the door. It wasn't until a sword nearly cut off his fingers that his attention was drawn away from the book. Looking up fearfully, Issei saw a girl in something that wasn't standard issue female student clothing.

"Your out of uniform." She said flatly, her sword not moving from the desk.

"S-sorry, I can't stand ties." Issei said lamely, to fearful of getting his body harmed.

The girl slowly pulled her sword away, sheathing it on the left side of her waist. Issei felt like he was under the gaze of a judge right now, awaiting judgement. However, the girl stepped back and bowed her head slightly before raising it again.

"I am Rin Onigawara, one of the Supreme Five Swords." Rin introduced herself, looking at Issei with her one violet eye, the other covered by a demon mask of some sort.

Issei got up and bowed to her "Issei Kirukiru, new transfer student from Kuod Academy."

Rin nodded and looked him up and down, Issei felt a bit on edge. Rin, however, took her seat on his right, much to his terror. Issei retook his and simply went back to reading before the rest of the class arrived, trying not to look like he had a target on his back. The teacher arrived and the class started, allowing Issei a breather until the class ended.

As the Teacher left, Issei felt all of the female population turn to face him. Trying his best to not look like he was utterly terrified, Issei looked up and noticed that Rin was looking at him with a curious gaze. The other girls were just mixtures of shock and anger, Issei felt like shrinking away in utter fear. Issei felt trapped under their looks until the voice of his mother saved him.

"Issei, come, you'll miss your next class." Amou said and Issei quickly gathered his things before leaving the room.

* * *

Amou walked down the hallway after taking her son to another class, being the only person that did in his year of course to keep him from getting targeted. Of course, after lunch, she would have a good way to help her son defend himself properly if it all worked out.

As the minutes ticked by and turned into hours, Amou smiled as the package arrived at her room. She took it to a secluded room near a window for herself and her son to eat in peace. When she gathered him to eat, Issei looked like he was ready to break from the stress and fear. Amou comforted him with an arm as best she knew how before letting him eat.

She ate as well before smiling as Issei noticed the box.

"What's in the box, mom?" He asked her, curious.

"Your new weapons, my Issei," Amou said, using a fingernail to cut the tape and opened the box up.

"My...weapons?" Issei asked confused before she placed the two wrist blades on the table before him.

Amou nodded before helping her son put the two weapons in place, allowing him to adjust to the weight. Watching her son as he "played" around with them, she nearly laughed when he let the blades out on both arms. At full length, the blades were nearly three feet long and, thanks to Amou having specified what they would be made out of, a light but very tough titanium alloy mixture. While it was devil made, Amou knew that both wrist blades would have more use for her son than herself of course.

"Uhm, how do I use these, mom?" Issei asked, after figuring out how to resheath the blades into the containers that housed them.

Amou smiled "That will be something I have arranged, today during lunch."


	4. Chapter 4

Issei felt his blood run cold at that statement, his mother had set something up!? How was he going to survive now, the entire female population was going to kill him! Well, he had something to defend himself with but would it be enough? As these questions ran through his head, Amou spoke up as she stood.

"Come Issei, you know that I wouldn't let you get harmed in a permanent manner of any fashion. I won't let that happen, no, this is more of a way to see if you are ready to learn how to wield these weapons under a master of a sword." She said softly in his ear before leading him out of the school and into the light of the sun.

Issei blinked and looked around before his eyes fell on Rin, who looked very unhappy. Amou was as calm as ever as she lead him towards her. Issei felt his hopes drop as he looked up at the windows and saw everyone was watching them.

"Empress…" Rin said coldly, "Why have you asked me here?"

Amou smiled and motioned to him "To teach my son how to defend himself with his new weapons, of course."

Issei gulped and watched Rin study him before nodding slowly "I see…"

Amou backed away and then said crisply "Any harm that is beyond light, shallow cuts and I'll stop you."

Rin shivered but nodded before looking at him, hand on her sword "Very well, Empress, I'll see if he is worth the time."

Issei looked at his mother, who looked back and nodded encouragingly to him. He simply looked back at Rin and only had time to let the wrist blades out before the Supreme Sword was on him. Instinct saved his life, both arms came up and cut the downward slash of the sword off. Issei shoved her back and took a moment to calm down. Rin seemed to be watching him, before she attacked again.

Issei brought his left arm up, parrying the blow as he brought his other up, causing Rin to turn sideways to dodge. Issei pressed his supposed advantage, spinning and forcing the Supreme Sword to jump back unless she wanted to get herself harmed with the wrist blades. Issei turned all the way around and brought his left arm up, trying to get Rin with an uppercut. She dodged again before leaping forward, her sword starting to blur as she attacked, causing him to defend himself and move backwards.

Issei started tiring out from the powerful blows, his arms ached from the power before something in him... _changed_. It was a very small change, not very big in the least but his arms stopped aching, his body felt stronger and he stopped losing ground, planting his feet as he looked at Rin and with a slight twist of his arms, the sword was caught and unable to move. The tides had just turned.

* * *

Rin looked in shock at Issei, his left arm had a weird gauntlet underneath the wrist blade, colored crimson red. A green gem had glowed emerald before it boomed something she couldn't hear over the sound of her blade clashing on Issei's blades. But it must of done something to him as he stopped backing up and now held her sword in a blade lock.

Rin, tried as she might, couldn't free her blade as Issei held firm. The gem boomed out again, this time audible as the sounds of metal on metal were now nonexistent.

 **[BOOST!]**

Issei flicked his arms and sent her flying back, her weapon flying into the grass as he closed in on her. His eyes were glowing like the jewel on the gauntlet before something changed, his body stopped and seemed to freeze like ice. His eyes stopped glowing green as the gem boomed out again.

 **[RESET!]**

Issei feel to his knees, as she got up and grabbed her sword. Amou was at her son's side in an instant, looking him over as she made the wrist blades sheath themselves. The Supreme Sword walked over and looked at the transfer in curiosity, unable to understand how Issei had gotten so strong in less than thirty some odd seconds.

"How?" She asked but was met with silence from Amou, who had picked up her son and carried him away.

* * *

Amou put her son in one of the medical section of the girl's dorms beds, setting to undo the wrist blades but stopped dead. Her body felt the sudden urge to run and hide but she stayed put, watching in amazement at what happened next.

 **[WRIST BLADES ARE TAKEN!]**

Amou watched at both wrist blades glowed emerald before starting to change, fusing with the crimson gauntlet. The wrist blade on her son's right arm turned red and started unfolding, creating another gauntlet like on his left arm. The blades turned gold and had an emerald edge, sharp and dangerous. When the changing finished, Amou had to admit, the new gauntlets looked very much like they belonged on her son than the dull black coloration of before.

"Such an interesting son I have, pure amazement." Amou said as she brushed away Issei's hair from his eyes.

 **[** _ **Like anyone else you might know?**_ **]**

A voice from her son's left arm caused her to jump in shock before regaining her composure. The voice was deep, with a Welsh like accent to it. Amou looked at the crimson gauntlet and blinked as the blades slide into the armor and it lowered into the metal, making it look like it was never there in the first place.

"You're in this sacred gear, aren't you?" Amou said in a question like manner.

 **[** _ **Yes, I am...and you are?**_ **]**

Amou sat down and smirked coldly at the blood red metal.

"Oh~? Does little itty bitty Ddraig Y Goch not know that he is home to my son? How unfortunate, I was hoping for more of a show from you than asking questions." She answered in a tauntingly teasing manner, her tone getting colder with every word. "It seems that I might have to _teach_ a little dragon something~"


	5. Chapter 5

Amou left the bedside of her son after chewing out Ddraig, heading to her personal chambers in the school. She had a deep hatred for the Welsh being due to meeting a few of the people that were complete pricks, and it reflected on Ddraig in her eyes. True, two out of the five hosts she had met did try to fix their act but it was too late as they died, by her hand of course. Ddraig had a fear of her ever since, even a dragon feared, his fear was her, just as it should be.

Upon entering her private chamber, she closed the door behind her before looking up.

"You may come out, Mūnburaddo," Amou said cooly, as a woman stepped into the dim light provided by the statue on the far wall.

Mūnburaddo Draculia, the last heir to the bloodlines of both Vlad the Impaler aka Count Dracula and Countess Elizabeth Báthory de Ecsed or the Blood Countess, looked at Amou with something that spooked her. Amou usually never saw her Queen piece spooked, Mūnburaddo prided herself on being able to control every aspect of her body, emotions and bodily parts included.

"Mistress," Mūnburaddo hissed softly, the voluptuous vampiress stepped closer, "You need to see this…"

Amou looked at her Queen calmly, ever since finding out Mūnburaddo could see the future or many futures that lay ahead as long as they were on a specific person, Amou had used them to plan for many different possibilities. But she looked paler than she normally did as if she was unable to see something that she had already seen.

"What do you mean I need to see it?" Amou asked crisply, not used to her Queen piece acting like this.

In answer, Mūnburaddo grabbed Amou's head before they were pulled into a vision so powerful that Amou felt her body leave the ground.

* * *

Earth was burning. The fires were visible from space and so were the vast swaths of smoke poisoning the air. The Factional blockade surrounding the planet was impervious and relentless. Observers weren't allowed in; refugees weren't allowed out. The only moving to and from the surface were the armies of endless supernatural beings.

And herself.

On her left was Mūnburaddo, who watched as the planetary armies charge in. Amou simply watched, not really understanding what was going on but followed the beings nonetheless. Stepping onto an elevator like construction, Amou felt herself being moved at incredible speeds until she was on the surface, her Queen at her side.

The ground was covered in bodies, blood-filled crater-sized holes, Amou smiled in delight at the carnage. As she walked forward, she saw an Angel run up to her, panting and saluted.

"Vali, we were ambushed on arrival but I have the situation well under-" The angel was flung backwards by Amou, who realized she wasn't in control anymore.

"I came here to end this bloody conflict once and for all, angel. Don't try and waste my time." Amou said, in a male's voice.

Mūnburaddo looked worriedly at her but followed quietly, Amou walked forward, seeing what the armies were facing. Drained, damaged corpses that had jaws full of predatory teeth, tearing into the armies and eating the men and women in chunks or whole. She continued onward before the vampiress pulled her back and she regained full control, seeing the person she had become.

White hair, punk-like clothing and dragon-like aura, Amou studied the figure before a roar filled the air and she turned. Ahead was a blood covered form of the Red Dragon Emperor's balance breaker, golden blades extending from his wrists.

"Issei?" She whispered before noticing the fog lift and she saw the Juggernaut Drive instead, dripping blood before the metal jaw bites down on a female warrior, eating her whole.

Vali growled and charged the armored figure before he was stabbed through with the armored tail. Both hands grabbed Vali and tore him in half, allowing him to eat the boy before roaring into the sky.

* * *

The vision ended and Amou looked up from the floor, Mūnburaddo looking worried.

"Interesting, Mūnburaddo, very interesting. Is this the Ragnarok of my son's future?" She asked calmly.

Mūnburaddo nodded, her body shivering slightly. Amou thought about the vision before smiling to herself, her son had done something she only dreamed of. Of course, she could only see herself as dead and everyone else but still, she couldn't help but be proud. Still, she had to see that not happen, not yet anyway.

"Mūnburaddo, you may keep that vision in a separate container for me to view at my leisure." Amou told her before turning away and opening the door.

"What about him? Your son? What will you do?" Mūnburaddo asked, seeming to calm down a bit.

"I'm going to make sure it never happens, Mūnburaddo. Not now at least, but maybe in the future. My little son has become the Bloody Emperor now, a dangerous being indeed."

With that, Amou left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

It didn't take long for word to spread of Issei's parenthood in Kuoh, but it had been several weeks since he had left. Rias Gremory was a bit unsure now, since the school would be heading to the Aichi Symbiosis Academy for this years tournament. The Heiress been unable to do anything ever since that night when her summoning paper failed to bring her to Issei but now, it turns out that he wasn't even a Hyoudou at all, but Kirukiru, one of the more dangerous Extra Devil houses out there! That and Riser was pushing for the marriage to be on the same day as the tournament was going to be held.

Not that it helped as she was going because Kiba was in the tournament due to his sword skills.

So Rias, Sona and company were all heading to the rival school.

The crimson haired devil sighed, looking out the bus window at the surrounding area that surrounded the Academy. Made Kuoh look quite dull, with all the cherry trees and scenic views. Sona was next to her, reading up on the school's history. The Student body president had been Rias's friend for a long time, even longer than Akeno had been but it was infuriating she couldn't do a single thing to stop this forced marriage.

Then it finally struck her, it was stupid but maybe it would work.

* * *

Amou looked out of the academy's massive front windows, watching the students that were to be in the annual Swordsmanship Tournament this year. Aichi Symbiosis Academy and Kuoh Academy, two long standing rivals held this every year as it let out some frustration on both sides. The boys were the problem, the majority of the student bodies (all female of course) had said. Though, at least the Kuoh students weren't so inhumane with their boys, Amou had to admit.

However, she could feel the wards that were around her territory tell her of the devils that were in the student body. Two of them were of the 72 pillars, the others were reincarnated. She smirked before summoned her familiar, a void black crow, the bird perched on her shoulder.

"Tell the Headmistress to summon Miss Gremory and Miss Stiri to her office, I'll speak with them personally."

The bird took off as Amou glanced at the students once more before walking away.

* * *

Sona frowned as she followed Rin Onigawara towards the Headmistress's office, Rias walking alongside her. She had a very bad feeling about this, the wards were one thing but being told to come without their Queens (Of course, it was said that the Headmistress only summoned her and Rias, not Akeno and Sona's Vice President). Upon entering, the two devils stopped and looked around warily.

The office was large and spacious, with large windows to allow in light, along with a good sized desk. However, sitting on the desk was someone else, and it wasn't the Headmistress. The door closed before the woman spoke up, her tone calm, cool, and collected.

"I was wondering why two Pillar Heirs were here," She said, looking at them with cold eyes, "here to add more to your peerages?"

Sona instantly spoke up, cutting off whatever Rias had been about to say, "No, we are here for the tournament only."

The woman stood up and looked at Rias with a look that could have killed, "You may be but this one isn't, she's here because of my son. The same girl that tricked him into carrying a summoning paper that was tied to her alone, the Heiress that wants nothing to do with her future husband."

Rias backed up, Sona even stepped back, the woman had somehow crossed the floor and was in front of Rias in mere moments.

"I-I...I came to bargain with House Kirukiru…" Rias weakly stammered, making Sona turn her head so fast, she swore she could of heard it creak from how fast it spun.

"Is that so? Why should I, the lower Extra Devil house, even allow this honor to happen even though it was the Pillar that nearly started a war between houses?" Amou Kirukiru said darkly, grabbing Rias's chin and held it in a vise grip.

"I-I'll do anything...As long as it's in my power as an Heiress to do so…" She meekly stated, Amou looked into the devil's eyes before releasing her.

"Pull up a chair, you two, we shall bargain."

Amou sat in the Headmistress's chair as Sona and Rias pulled up their own, sitting down and looking at Amou, Rias was clearly shaken. If Sona hadn't seen it for herself, she wouldn't have believed it. She had done some research after Issei's transfer papers came to her, looking up Kirukiru among the Extra Devil houses. The name had been changed only recently from what it had been before, House Formido. The House known for its powers in terrifying anything that dared faced them in combat, at the name in Latin meant terror, fear, awe, dread, fearfulness, and dreadfulness.

Seeing the Formido power in action was terrifying in its own right, Amou Kirukiru was the epitome of what Formido meant. However, something had caught her attention.

"Lady Kirukiru, where are your wings?" Sona asked carefully.

Amou looked up and blinked once, "I cut them off, if I did have them, I would be in the power range of between medium class and High class. I found out that devil wings soak up a great deal of power to keep them from ever being able to of now, I'm currently with the power between High class and Ultimate class devils and still growing."

The two were shocked as Amou only smiled and pulled out a piece of parchment, placing it on the table. The writing was old, but the two could read it perfectly fine. Sona felt outrage, it was a contract like what Rias and Riser had! But Rias read it quietly, not looking up as she did so.

"You know what type of contract that is? It'll make things worse for the Gremory's as a whole!" Sona said coldly before Amou looked at her.

"This contract is much better than you think, Heiress Sitiri," She said cooly, "I'm an extra Devil, I don't have the same rights as Pillars get so the only way I can get what I want is to have a Pillar allow me to become a new Pillar or take over one of the dead ones. Of course, it would mean I have complete control over anything Heiress Gremory would have as she is the Heir but its all just business, not forced marriages."

"Put it this way, I would of used everything in my power to not allow anyone to marry off my son because of some business deal. Yes, the Phenex Pillar can make a lot of tears, other Extra Devils own entire flocks of Phoenix's so they don't have to pay outrageous prices for the Phenex tears. My family has many dealings, like the mob in America, who do you think ran them all? My family did. We still do, we can get things that Pillars only dream of unless of course your Ajuka Beelzebub, who can warp reality with his math and equations."

Amou leaned forward, a smile grew on her lips, a cold and dangerous one, "Not only that, my son needs to have some power as he's only recently come into his own. He needs to make his own peerage and learn of our people, and this works both ways. Gremory can, if I feel generous and my son is willing, call Issei as a 'stand in piece' for whatever her needs require as long as we agree to it. Of course, that is if she signs it."

Rias looked up, clearly set in her ways before nodding, "I'll sign on one condition…"

Amou raised an eyebrow, "And that is?"

"That my family or peerage won't be harmed in any fashion or form from your House...and we'll do the same."

Amou smiled, "Of course, it'll be added once you sign with this"

She handed her an ornate quill, the feather was that of the now extinct Moa bird. Rias took it, signing her name before hissing in pain, the 'ink' was red. Amou took the quill and signed her name before looking up at Rias, smiling.

"The contract is sealed, blood signed and complete. Do not disappoint me, Heiress Gremory." Amou said before standing up, "Oh, and enjoy your stay at Aichi Symbiosis Academy, may the best school win."


End file.
